Question: William did 18 more sit-ups than Umaima around noon. Umaima did 25 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Solution: Umaima did 25 sit-ups, and William did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $25 + 18$ sit-ups. He did $25 + 18 = 43$ sit-ups.